Fears
by KelciLynn
Summary: "I don't know what happened between you two, but he's more than willing to fix it." "Drop it, Walker," I snapped. "I don't want to fix things with him. Danny/Danielle Father/Daughter. Danny is eighteen and Danielle is twelve. (I use a messed up aging process, since she's a clone.) Post PP.
1. Found

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

Danielle's POV:

I followed Walker into his office at the jail, dreading how this conversation was going to go. "Have a seat," he said, closing the door behind me. It shut with a solid thud and a click, signaling that it was locked. There was know getting out of this. I knew I was in for it.

I sat down slowly in the white chair across from his desk. He paced the room, his arms folded over his chest. "Where have you been?" he asked quietly.

"Around," I mumbled.

"Danielle, you're smart enough to know better than to wonder around the zone in the middle of the night."

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"You're a little girl. You need to be home in bed."

"Yeah? Where? I don't have a home, remember?"

"Danny?" he suggested. "Your original?"

I sucked in my breath. "No."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "He's been looking for you."

"I don't care. I don't want to see him."

"I don't know what happened between you two, but he's more than willing to fix it."

"Drop it, Walker," I snapped. "I don't want to fix things with him."

"You could have gone to Kitty and Johnny. Or come here."

I tried and failed to stifle a yawn. It was late and I was tired. Walker sighed, ;We'll talk about this tomorrow." He griped my shoulder lightly and led me across the hall. There was a twin bed with a white pillow and gray sheets. "Get some rest," he said.

I sat on the bed. I wanted to protest, but the bed was soft, and I hadn't slept in a bed in a long time. Walker stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. The lock clicked a moment later; he didn't trust me not to try to escape. I leaned back and the second my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	2. Apology

Fears: Chapter Two

Author's Note: Reviews = More chapters faster.

Danielle's POV:

The door opening woke me up early the next morning. I squinted as the overhead light was flicked on and sat up slowly. "Hell," I muttered as my eyes focused on the one person I did _not_ want to see.

"Language," Danny said warningly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, certain that my hair was a matted mess.

"I'm here to get you. Walker called-"

"Ugh!" I moan. The eighteen year old looked at me carefully.

"Danielle," he started, "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"I don't want your apology," I snapped.

"Then what do you want?"

"To be left alone! You- you haven't left me along since..." I trailed off.

"I know," he groaned. "I made a horrible mistake and I am so sorry."

I turned away from him. "Get a life."

"Danielle, I'm taking you home and that's final."

I glared at him, "You can't make me."

"You wanna bet?" he countered.

"Danny, I am not going anywhere with you!" I said. I stood up, realizing just how short I was compared to him. He'd grown a lot in the past four years; I hadn't. But more on that later.

"You are coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"I am not!" I said, stomping my foot.

"Yes. You. Are." He narrowed his eyes and they flashed dangerously. Great, he was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"I hate you," I said, copying the exact words he'd said to me three and a half years ago.


	3. Dad?

Fears: Chapter Three

Danielle's POV:

Danny's face dropped and he looked as though I'd punched him. He quickly regained composer, though, and his gaze hardened to something like a glare. "We're leaving. Now," he said.

With that, he gripped my arm and dragged me out into the hallway. "I'm taking her home," he said to Walker, who nodded in response.

He pulled me out of the jail and led me to the black Specter Speeder, the one his parents had given him on his sixteenth birthday. He clicked a button on his keys and the passenger door slid open, "Get in," he said, shoving me toward the open door.

I grudgingly climbed in. Danny leaned in over me and pulled my seat belt around me before grabbing the door and pulling it shut. He walked around to his side and climbed in, starting the speeder.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His hands were tensed on the steering wheel and his gaze was focused on the dark space in front of us. I stared out the window, waiting for him to make the turn toward the Fenton Portal. But...he didn't turn.

"Where are you going?" I asked finally, when curiosity got the best of me.

"My lair," he replied, his voice cold.

I didn't respond and Danny continued to drive. The tension was nearly tangible. He finally landed in front of a house on an island. "Come on," he said.

He killed the engine and waited for me. "Danny?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"You can't make me stay." With that, I got out and walked to the door.

He followed behind me and unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I walked into the lair and looked around. It was simple. A living room with a large television, a leather recliner, and two leather sofas. I turned my head to the left and saw the kitchen and dining room area. His dining room table was round and made of dark wood. There was a hallway to the right, that I assumed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Danny closed the door and locked it. "Can we please talk, Danielle?"

I whipped around to glare at him, "About what, Danny? The fact that you hurt me and left me alone? Or the fact that you only came to get me because Walker called you?"

"That isn't why I came," he said. "You know damn well that I've come in here for you more than once."

"Yeah, and the one time I came after you, you said you hated me."

"I never meant that, Danielle."

"I _needed_ you, Danny!" my voice was thick with tears.

"I _said_ I was _sorry_!" he shouted. "I've been trying and trying to fix this, Dani. I don't know what you want me to do."

"I wanted- I wanted..." I trailed off, the tears starting to spill down my cheeks. Now I was furious; I hated crying, and I especially didn't want Danny to see me cry.

His face softened and he walked toward me, kneeling down in front of me. He reached out, as though he was going to wrap his arms around me, but I stepped back. "Leave me alone!" I said, my voice shaking.

"Danielle-" he started.

I took a deep breath and looked his square in the eyes, "Just stop, _Dad_."


	4. Visitors

Fears: Chapter Four

Danielle's POV:

"Danielle, listen to me-" Danny started again.

"No! You listen to me. I came to you after I found those files and showed them to you! _You're _ the one who freaked out! Not me! I tried to fix things then and there, and when I told you I loved you, you told me that you hated me! You were no better than Vlad. I have no family, and I _don't_ need one!"

"I _am_ your family. You're my daughter."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "Never call me that again. I wanted to be your daughter then, but I don't anymore, and I know you don't want me to be your daughter anyway."

"I made a mistake, Dani. A huge mistake, and I've regretted it ever since. Please, _please_, forgive me." He was practically begging, but I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Go to hell," I said. And with that, I ran off down the hall, into the first door on the right. It seemed to be Danny's room. I slammed his door shut and locked it. In the center of the room was a king sized bed with a dark brown comforter and decorative pillows, which I collapsed onto, sobbing my eyes out. Finally, I rolled over and looked at my surroundings. His bedroom was fairly boring, other than a photo of himself, Sam, and I on his fifteenth birthday. The day that everything was brought to light.

I closed my eyes and let the flashback wash over me for what had to be the billionth time in the past three and a half years.

_"Say cheese!" Jazz said, snapping the photo of Danny, Sam, and I. _

_ I smiled, my heart thumping wildly from what I was about to reveal to Danny. After the photo was taken, I asked to talk to Danny alone. Everyone else went upstairs and we were left in the lab alone._

_ "What is is, Dani?" he asked, sitting down on the sofa. _

_ I fiddled with my hands, then reached into my pocket to pull out the folded piece of paper that I'd found in Vlad's lab; the paper that proved that Danny Fenton was my biological father. "Here, read this," I said, shoving the paper into his hands, avoiding his gaze._

_ He unfolded the paper and I watched his face carefully as he read over the words. He was silent for an agonizingly long moment, then finally whispered, "Is this true?"_

_ I nodded, "I found it in Vlad's lab. I just thought you should know."_

_ "I'm fifteen, Danielle."_

_ "I know, but you're my father..."_

_ "I'm too young to be anyone's father,"was his response. "Is that why you came here? To show me this?"_

_ "Well, yeah. I just thought you should know..."_

_ "Danielle, I can't be your father!"_

_ "I'm not asking you to be-"_

_ "Why would you even bring this here? You're my cousin, at best. You're a clone." His words were stabbing like knives and hurting way worse than anything Vlad had ever said to me. _

_ "I'm sorry- I just...I love you."_

_ "Go away, Danielle. I hate you."_

I'd taken off and gone into the Ghost Zone, which is when I ran into Kitty and Johnny. They'd been at Danny's party and had only met me for a little bit, but they were nice. I didn't really explained what had happened, but they took me in for awhile, until I told them I wanted to be alone.

A few weeks passed and Walker found me, telling me that Danny had apparently been searching everywhere for me. That was the first time I'd been in Walker's office. I had lied then, telling him that Danny was crazy and that I wasn't his daughter. Walker didn't make me stay and wait for Danny to show up. However, I'd made the mistake of leaving the paper with Danny. After he showed _that_ to Walker, and explained the whole situation, Walker came after me again.

No one knew what really happened between Danny and I. I didn't tell anyone because I was still hurt over it, and I assumed that Danny didn't tell anyone because he was ashamed. I roamed around the Ghost Zone, hiding and lying. The last time I'd seen Walker, a few months ago, he'd asked where I was staying. I told him I was staying in the Far Frozen; long story short, he checked with Frostbite and then came to find me. I was hiding out in a cave. I knew he was getting sick of having to worry about me, but I didn't think he'd call Danny without at least letting me know.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Danny came to try to talk to me again and I was right. He rattled the doorknob and realized it was locked. "Danielle?" he called.

"Go away!"

"Please, Dani, talk to me?"

"No!"

He didn't respond and I hoped that he'd just leave me alone, but I knew I couldn't be that lucky. It was a moment later that he phased through the door and stood over me. He looked down at me, reaching down to touch my cheek. I batted his hand away. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Because I'm your father...and an idiot." He sat down on the end of the bed and I sat up to look at him. "Will you please talk to me now?"

I looked down, away from him, but I didn't say no. He grasped my chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look up at him. "I love you, Danielle. And, somehow, I'll find away to prove that to you."

I couldn't respond; I was too scared that I'd start crying again. He continued, "I'm not letting you leave again, and you can hate me if you want."

"I don't hate you," I said finally.

"But you have every right to. I was an idiot and I hurt you. You didn't deserve that, Danielle. I'm begging you to stay here and be my daughter."

"Danny, I-I...don't know..."

"Please."

I looked at him, his blue eyes, the exact same shade as mine, were filled with pain and hurt. I couldn't just turn him down, but I was scared to get hurt again. I wanted to open up to him, to tell him about my feelings, but I wasn't ready to yet. "I'll...I'll think about it, okay?"

"Fair enough," he said. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something else, but someone rang the doorbell. "Damn, I forgot Kitty and Johnny were coming over."

"Kitty and Johnny?" I asked.

He nodded. "Wait here."

He got up and went down the hall to open the door. I heard him talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. A few minutes later, all three of them appeared in the doorway.

**A/N: Ideas are welcome! :) And reviews still equal more chapters faster.**


	5. Parental Mode

Fears: Chapter Five

Danielle's POV:

Perhaps I should explain my relationship with Kitty and Johnny a little better. When I first met them, I was sort of terrified of them, especially Johnny. I knew that Danny was more or less friends with them, but I still wasn't sure how to act around them. However, when they found out that I was alone, they took me in, and even offered to keep me. Somehow, I'd gotten very close to Johnny.

Kitty stared at me, as though she wasn't entirely convinced that I was really there. Johnny simply crossed the room and lifted me off the bed, crushing me to him. The familiar smell of leather and motorcycle oil soothed me. "Never scare us like that again," he said. "Walker couldn't find you anywhere, there were rumors going around that you'd been hurt. You scared the hell out of us."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I honestly felt bad, having scared them like that. It wasn't fair to them.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't," he said. He kissed my forehead and then sat me down, only for me to be picked up by Kitty a moment later. She held onto me for a moment, then let me down.

Danny suddenly switched into parental mode, which was strange for me. "Dani," he said, "let's go to the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat, then you can go get cleaned up."

"Okay," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

In the kitchen, Danny heated up a bowl of raviolis and poured a glass of apple juice. "Eat up," he said, sitting them in front of me.

The three of them watched me like a hawk as I scarfed down the food, not caring that it was slightly burning my mouth. Once I was finished, Danny pointed me to the bathroom down the hall. "Towels are in the cupboard beside the sink," he said. "Your room is right beside mine."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a ratted mess, my face was flushed and streaked with tears, the clothes I was wearing in my human form were dirty and stained. I looked horrible, but for the first time in awhile, I felt happy.

After I'd showered, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. My bedroom was fairly boring; a twin sized bed with a light blue comforter and pillows, a nightstand with a dark brown lamp on it, and a dresser that had absolutely nothing on it. Lying on the foot of the bed was a dark green t-shirt, which I assumed was Danny's.

I pulled it on and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get it less tangled. Danny's shirt fell down to my knees and smelled like him. I sighed, feeling as though my head was spinning. After a few minutes of trying to compose myself, I walked down the hall and found everyone in the living room.

They seemed to be in the middle of a serious, and quiet, conversation, that stopped just about the second I walked in. "Sam will have to take you shopping for new clothes," Danny commented. "Until then, though, my shirt should be fine for you to sleep in."

I sat down beside Johnny and leaned back. Whatever conversation they were having before seemed to have dissipated; they were now talking about me and how worried they'd been about me. I lowered my head, feeling even worse. "You aren't in any kind of trouble, Danielle," Kitty said, reaching over to touch my shoulder lightly. "We were just worried about you."

"I know," I replied quietly.

"All that matters now is that you're safe," Danny said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

He looked at me lovingly from across the room and I squirmed under his intense gaze. I still wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to stay here with him and I was afraid that to get hurt again.

**A/N: What would you guys like to see happen in later chapters? All your suggestions will be ****considered and reviews are much appreciated. :) **


	6. Scars

Fears: Chapter Six

Danielle's POV:

That evening, after Kitty and Johnny left, Danny had Sam come over. "Does she know what happened between us?" I asked.

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, she does."

"All of it?" I pressured.

"Yes."

"Good." I sat down on the sofa and folded my hands in my lap.

It was only a little bit later that Sam and Tucker showed up; Tucker was carrying a cardboard cup holder full of milkshakes. He handed them out all of us, giving me one with a bright red cherry on top. "I'm really glad you're here," he said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

Sam sat down beside me, "I think it's time for you guys to talk this out," she said.

"We've kind of already started talking," Danny told him.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Well, I-I don't know yet," I replied.

"Understandable," Sam said, "But I hope you'll think it through before making any serious decisions."

"I will," I said. We sat in silence, slurping our milkshakes for a few minutes.

Finally, Sam broke the silence, "You can't expect her to keep wearing your t-shirts."

"Actually," Danny began, "I was going to talk to you about that."

"You want me to take her shopping," Sam concluded. "Of course I will."

"Thanks," Danny said.

Sam looked at me, "How about we go tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Okay," I agreed.

After they left, Danny looked at me, "I'm going to go throw your clothes into the washer, but we need to talk before you go to bed."

I nodded and remained on the couch while he went down the hall to where I assumed the laundry room was. When he returned he sat down beside me, "Danielle," he began, "I really don't want you to leave again."

"I know, but I just-"

"I won't hurt you again and I know it must have been horrible for you. After everything you went through with Vlad, for me to just..." he shook his head, trailing off. "The point is, I missed you and I missed out on a lot of your life, I don't want to miss anymore. I love you."

I looked at my hands, at the floor, I looked everywhere but at him. He took my hand in his, "Please forgive m-" he stopped cold, whatever words he was going to say fleeing his mind. With his mouth open and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he traced the three, crescent shaped scars that decorated my wrist. He swallowed loudly and looked straight into my eyes, "What the hell are these?"

**A/N: Posting two chapters as a Valentine's Day gift, since I'm Forever Alone... So enjoy! Review and let me know what you think! Xoxo!**


	7. Bed Time

Fears: Chapter Seven

Danielle's POV:

"They're nothing," I said quickly, yanking my hand out of his grasp.

"Danielle, you have exactly five seconds to explain to me what the hell these are," he said, taking my hand back in his.

"Really, Danny, it's nothing."

"Why did you do this? _When_ did you do this?"

"I just did and it was awhile back..."

"How long is awhile?"

"A month," I mumbled unintelligibly.

"What?"

"A month," I repeated louder, clearer.

"Why?"

"It was only three times, once for every mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Twice for upsetting Vlad and once for upsetting you. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just..."

"Danielle," he sighed. He surprised me, then, pulling me into his arms and crushing me against him. He settled me on his lap and held my wrist again, looking at the scars, tracing them with his thumb. "Never do this again," he said. "Oh, I am so sorry. I should have never put you through what I did."

I wanted to pull away from him, to tell him to go away and leave me along, but I couldn't. I felt safe in his arms. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't apologize for this, Danielle. You have no reason to apologize to me, you've done nothing wrong."

I yawned, loudly, and Danny lifted me up, "I think it's time for you to go to bed," he said.

He carried me down the hall to my room and sat me on my bed, pulling the covers up around me. "You need to get some sleep," he said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight," I responded. "I love you, too."

Danny walked out of the room, turning off and light and leaving the door partially open. I fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: I'm on a roll tonight, so here's another chapter. Sort of just a filler. Give me some ideas! Reviews are loved!**


	8. Nightmare

Fears: Chapter Eight

Danielle's POV:

I shot up in the bed in fear, my hands clutching the blankets around me. I was drenched in a cold sweat and felt like I was about to burst into tears. It had been forever since I'd last had a nightmare about Vlad, but I hadn't had one that felt this real in a long time.

I fumbled with the lamp on the nightstand until I figured out how to turn it on. I was still shaking from my dream. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and walked to the door and peeked out, looking down the hall.

Danny was awake, the television in the living room on. I sighed and walked down the hall. He was on the phone, but looked up as I came in. "I'll call you back, Danielle woke up." He hung up and placed his phone on the coffee table. "What's wrong, Dani?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," I told him.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms.

I walked across the room and let him pull me into a hug, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head and bit my lip. He held me close, pulling me up to sit on his knees, and rocked me. "Try to go back to sleep," he said. "You've had a long day."

I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder. I must have eventually fallen back to sleep, because that was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up I was in Danny's bed, with his arm wrapped around me, holding me, even as he slept. I blinked a few times, the room still dark. I had no idea what time it was. Danny stirred and opened his eyes, looking at me. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied

"How about some breakfast?"

"Okay," I said.

He sat up and I followed him to the kitchen. I watched as he poured me a bowl of Cheerios, carefully avoiding the box of Fruit Loops. "Eat up," he said, placing the bowl down in front of me.

I chewed the little O's slowly, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. "Your clothes are in the bathroom," he said. "I'm dropping you off at Sam's around noon."

I didn't respond and he poured himself a bowl of cereal, sitting down across from me. After I finished eating, I excused myself to go shower and get dressed.

Danny was waiting for me when I walked back out. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him to the speeder. We climbed in and he drove to the Fenton Portal. When we parked inside the lab, I felt riveted to my seat. "Danny?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do...Do they know about everything?"

"You mean my parents? Yeah, they know."

"Do you think, I mean, will they...like me?"

"Dani, you've met them before."

"I know, but not as your...well, you know."

He reached over and stroked my cheek, "Of course they'll like you," he said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

With that, I followed him up the stairs, where I was nearly immediately face-to-face with Jack and Maddie Fenton.

**A/N: Yay! Danielle gets to meet her grandparents, then gets to go shopping with her mommy- Er, I mean, Sam. (Hint. Hint.) So, review and let me know where to go with this. And, I'm thinking of a sequel, so let me know if you all like that idea. Probably am going to post some more chapters today because I'm not at school because A) I'm kinda not feeling well, and B) I had to go get MY LEARNER'S PERMIT!**


	9. Mom?

Fears: Chapter Nine

Danielle's POV:

My grandparents were standing in front of me, looking down at me. I almost wanted to hide behind Danny. "Don't be nervous, sweetie," Maddie said, kneeling down in front of me. "You're a part of this family, you're out granddaughter."

"That's right," Jack agreed. **(A/N: NOT going to make Jack a total idiot and Jazz is at college.)** "You're a Fenton."

I smiled at them and Danny placed his hand on my back, "I'm going to drop her off at Sam's."

"Alright, Danny," Maddie said.

Danny led me outside to a big black Jeep parked in front of the house. He unlocked the door and I climbed in the passenger seat, pulling the belt around me. Danny got into next to me and started the Jeep. "What should I call them?" I asked.

"Whatever you like, I suppose. Jack and Maddie, Grandma and Grandpa, it doesn't really matter."

I nodded and stared out the window as he drove. When we got to Sam's, she was waiting by her car, a little red Prius.

We got out and walked over to her, "Okay, I'll be at my parents'," he told Sam. He handed her his credit card, "Buy her whatever she wants."

Sam smiled, "Okay, we'll see you in a little bit."

Danny kissed her cheek and then pulled me into an awkward hug, "I'll see you later," he said. He got back into the Jeep and pulled away.

"Well, let's go," Sam said, unlocking her car. I got into the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. "We're going to head over to Elmerton mall," she told me.

"Okay," I said.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, then Sam spoke up. "Danny really does love you, you know."

"I know."

"He made a mistake, but he didn't mean anything he said. He was just scared."

"I guess that makes sense..." I replied slowly.

"He was afraid he wouldn't be a good enough father, and he was afraid of the repercussions you would both have to face if he'd taken you in as his daughter that young."

"I haven't thought about it like that."

"The point is, Danielle, he loves you more than anything. I can't tell you the number of times he's called me in the middle of the night, worried about you."

"Really?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Yes. And there's actually something he and I wanted your opinion on..."

"What?"

"Danny and I have already graduated and I'll be eighteen in a few months..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, he and I were wondering what you would think about me adopting you," she said, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. If you didn't want me to, that's fine, too, we just wanted to-"

"No, I'd love that," I said.

Sam exhaled loudly, as though she'd been holding her breath. "Great."

She pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked the car.

**A/N: Okay, so I've set a goal, I want to get at least one hundred reviews on this fic. Let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Pizza

Fears: Chapter Ten

Danielle's POV:

I didn't realize how hectic shopping would be with Sam. She piled a bunch of clothes in my arms and directed me to a dressing room. "Let me know what fits and what you like," she said.

"Okay," I said, closing the door to the dressing room.

I tried on a few outfits, skirts, jeans, t-shirts, dressy tops, shoes. Finally, we finished buying clothes and Sam took me out for ice cream before taking me back to Fenton Works. Sam helped me carry in my bags; she gave them to Danny, who took them to the speeder.

"How did it go?" he asked Sam.

"It went well. I talked to her about the adoption."

"And?" he pressed.

"She loved the idea," she told him.

Danny smiled at her, and then at me. "Are your ready to go back home?"

I couldn't help but smile at the word _home_. "Yeah," I replied.

Sam hugged Danny goodbye and then looked down at me. "Bye, Danielle. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said.

Danny opened the door to the speeder and I climbed into my seat. "Did you have fun shopping with Sam?"

"Yeah. It was great."

It was silent for a minute, then he spoke up again, taking a deep breath. "Look, Danielle, I don't want to pressure you, but have you decided what you want yet?"

I looked at my hands and sighed, "Yeah, I have," I said quietly.

"And?" he asked.

"I want to stay with you," I told him.

He sighed in relief and I saw out of the corner of my eye as a huge smile broke out over his face. "Good."

He parked the speeder in front of the lair and carried my bags inside for me, dropping them on my bed. "How about some pizza?" he asked, as I followed him to the living room.

"Sounds good," I said. Danny walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Once the pizza was in the oven, he sat down with me in the living room.

"Is it okay with you if Johnny and Kitty come over again?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said.

While we ate pizza, Danny made idle conversation, mostly, I decided, to avoid awkward silences. Finally, Kitty and Johnny arrived.


	11. Serious Talk

Fears: Chapter Eleven

Danielle's POV:

That night after Kitty and Johnny had left, Danny wanted to have another serious talk. After I got into my pajamas, I went into his room and waited for him on his bed.

He walked in a few minutes later, carrying a plate with cookies (out of a package) on it. He sat down and there was an awkward silence. "Danielle, there's a lot we need to talk about," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I'm not letting you leave again, you know that, right?"

I nodded, "I'm not leaving again."

He let out a sigh of relief and took my hand in his, looking at my wrist again. "It wasn't fair for me to hurt you the way I did. I let my fears get in the way of how I felt about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was so scared of what people would think or say. That's all that I could think of."

"But how did you feel about me?"

He smiled at me and brushed my hair out of my face, "I always thought of you as my daughter. You've been mine since I first met you."

"But..."

"I was only fourteen, Danielle. I didn't know what your aging process would be like. I shouldn't have been so dense. I'm going to make this work, no matter how hard it is."

"Promise?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, Danielle," he said. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Why don't you go on to bed?" he suggested. "It's late."

"Okay," I said. I stood up and started to talk to my room, only to be stopped by him just as I reached the door.

He knelt down in front of me, "I love you, Danielle."

"I love you, too," I replied.

He pulled me into his arms, crushing me to him, then let me go. I walked to my room and shut the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm suffering from severe Writers' Block, so any ideas you all have would be greatly appreciated. **


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Fears: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: So, I know that no one has a three week Spring Break, but in order to make my time frame work, this is how it had to be. Enjoy chapter 12.**

Danielle's POV:

The next two weeks flew by in a blur. Kitty and Johnny went on a vacation to Vegas and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Danny; I still wasn't entirely used to calling him _Dad _yet; would be starting school the next day, as he'd been off for Spring Break when Walker found me.

Danny was trusting me to stay in the lair during the day while he was at school. I wasn't planning on abusing that trust. If I need anything, I was supposed to call him or Sam or Jack and Maddie. I was nearly certain that I would be fine.

The morning of his first day back, he rushed around getting ready, while I sat in the kitchen eating cereal. Finally, with his keys in one hand, he walked into the kitchen. "I'm about to leave," he said. "Call me if you need me and don't go out into the zone unless it's an absolute emergency."

"I know," I said.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you, too," I said, standing up to hug him.

I was unwilling to let go of him, even as he released me. I finally forced myself to step back and sit back down, "I'll see you this afternoon," he said.

I nodded, unable to say anything over the lump in my throat. Danny left, shutting and locking the door behind him. I tried to ignore the sudden feeling of abandonment that washed over me. I'd been with Danny nearly twenty-four hours a day for the past few weeks and now I was alone in the lair.

I was still in my pajamas and realized that I was still tired. I decided go to lie down in his room for a little bit. At least if I was asleep, I wasn't thinking about the fact that I was alone.

I curled on the bed, pulling the navy blue comforter up around me, and shut my eyes.

**A/N: Well, guys, I'm just warning you that this is about to get get a little crazy. Hold on tight and be prepared for some drama. **


	13. Sickness

Fears: Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Okay, switching to Danny's POV for a little bit.**

Danny's POV:

I was extremely nervous about leaving Danielle home alone, but I knew she would be able to call me if anything happened. I got to school and met Sam and Tucker at my locker, as usual. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "Just worried."

"Understandable," Tucker said, "But Danielle will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. We better get to class."

The day went by as normal as any other, until fifth hour that is. I was in English class when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Thankfully, all the teachers knew that I would only step out of class if it was important. I went into the hallway and opened my phone, not checking to see who was calling me. "Hello?"

"Daddy," Danielle's voice said, sounding like she was crying. "I think I'm sick, will you come home?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I said, instantly feeling panicked. "I'll be right there."

I hurried to the office, thankful for what had to be the thousandth time that Mr. Lancer had been promoted to principal. He was one of the only people who knew the whole story about Danielle. I knew it would no problem to get myself signed out to get to her.

"Danny," he said, addressing me by my first name. "What's wrong?"

"Danielle called me. She's sick. I need to get home."

"Go on," he told me. "I'll sign you out."

"Thanks," I sighed in relief and rushed out to my Jeep.

When I arrived back at my lair, I unlocked the door and threw it open, finding Danielle slumped over on the sofa. "Danielle, honey," I said, kneeling in front of her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. Even though she was in her human form, her eyes were a bright, electric green.

"Shit," I mumbled, taking her wrist in my hand. Her pulse was beating rapidly and she was shivering, despite the warm temperature of the lair. I pulled out my cellphone and hit the speed dial number for the Medical Facility at the Far Frozen.

"Hello?" Frostbite answered.

"Frostbite, it's me-"

"Daniel, what's happened? You sound frantic."

"Danielle is sick."

"Sick how?"

"Her eyes are bright green, even though she is in her human form, she's shivering, and she's completely lethargic."

"Let me do some research. I'll call you back, but if she gets any worse before I do, don't hesitate to bring her to me."

"Of course," I said.

I hung up and titled Danielle's chin up toward me, "Baby, what's bothering you?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but began to cough, bright green ectoplasm dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, no," I groaned. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a trashcan, bringing it back just in time for her to throw up into.

I pulled her onto my lap and held back her hair while she threw up, just as my cellphone rang. I switched hands and pulled out my cellphone. "Hello?"

"I've found a few things. Is she throwing up?"

"Yes," I replied.

Frostbite sighed and I was instantly a hundred times more worried than I had been, "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid her spectral form is becoming too weak to support both her human half and her ghost half."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that either her ghost half has to disappear completely or her human half must die."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Would you guys prefer her ghost half disappear or her human half die?**


	14. And It Begins

Fears: Chapter Fourteen

Danny's POV:

"What?!" I shouted in complete panic and outrage. I shifted Danielle off my lap and situated her on the sofa with the trashcan, then stood up and walked down the hall to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted.

"Her ghost form and human form are precariously balanced and only one can continue to thrive. They're fighting for dominance."

"How do I fix it?" I snapped, pacing my room.

"There's nothing you can do except wait it out."

"Wait _what_ out?!"

"You just have to bear with her until one side dominates the other."

"I can't stop this?!"

"No. I'm sorry, Danny, but there is nothing you can do. Either way, she'll be fine. It just won't be pleasant."

"You expect me to just sit there and watch as my _daughter_ struggles between life and death?!"

"I understand why you're upset, you have every reason to be, but there is honestly nothing either of us can do. The only thing you can do is keep her as comfortable as possible."

I sighed and sat down on the bed, letting my head drop into my hands. "Frostbite, I've got to go take care of her."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything at all."

"Thank you." I hung up and went into the living room where Danielle was lying on the sofa. The trashcan was sitting on the floor next to the sofa.

"Honey, how are you?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm okay," she manged to reply, her eyes back to their usual icy blue. "What's happening?"

"It's a long story," I told her. "I'll explain it some other time, but you'll be fine, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay," I whispered. "I promise."

I called my parents to let them know what was happening after Danielle fell asleep and she slept on and off for most of the day. After school Sam called me. She was with Tucker and put me on speaker as I explained what had happened. Sam freaked out as badly as had, and I could hear Tucker freaking out as well.

"And there's nothing you can do?"

"Frostbite said all I can do is wait it out and try to keep her comfortable."

"Do you need anything? Tucker and I could come over-"

"Not right now. She's asleep and there's nothing you guys could do anyway. Could you get my homework for the rest of the week, though? I have no idea how long this will take." I cast a glance at Danielle, who was still asleep on the sofa.

"Of course, Danny," Sam said. "Tell her we love her."

"I will."

"I love you. If you need me, call me."

"I love you, too, and I will."

I was awake most of the night, too worried about Danielle to go to sleep. At some point in the night she woke up and vomited again. I held her until she was finished, "I'm sorry, sweetheart," I said.

I held and rocked her for the rest of the night, trying to keep her comfortable.


	15. Secrets

Fears: Chapter Fifteen

Danny's POV:

Johnny and Kitty called me at some point the next day. I don't really remember how the conversation went, but somehow I managed to tell them what was happening with Danielle. They didn't listen when I insisted that they stay and finish their vacation. They boarded the first flight back to Amity and arrived at the lair by four that afternoon.

She was asleep when they got there. I was exhausted, as I'd stayed up worrying about her the entire night before. "You look like hell," Johnny said.

"I know," I said. "I've been too worried to sleep."

"Danny, go lie down and get some sleep," Kitty said, touching my back gently.

"I can't," I argued. "I need to stay up in case she needs me."

"We'll be here. She'll be fine for a few hours while you get some sleep."

I sighed, I knew they weren't going to take no for answer. "Fine," I said.

I walked down to my room and laid down, leaving the door slightly opened. I knew I needed to go to sleep, but I was worried. I finally settled down enough to close my eyes and must have fallen asleep eventually.

Danielle's POV:

I was extremely confused. I had really no idea what was going on. When I woke up, Danny was lying down and Kitty and Johnny were back. I had no idea when they'd gotten there, but I was happy to see them. I had missed Johnny especially.

So, to say the least, I was thrilled when I woke up and they were there. "Hey, sweetheart," Kitty said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Hi," I said. "Why are you guys back?"

"We heard you were sick, so we caught the first flight back," Johnny answered. He sat down next to me.

"Well," I began, coughing, "will either of you tell me what's going on?"

They looked at each other, then back at me, "What all has Danny told you?" Kitty asked.

"Not much. Just that I'm sick but I'll be okay."

"We don't want to scare you, sweetheart," Johnny said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm already scared, and not knowing what's wrong already makes me more scared."

Kitty sighed, "Honey, your ghost half and human half are fighting for dominance."

"What does that mean?"

"Either your human half is going to die or your human half is going to disappear."

"What?!" I yelped, sitting up much too quickly.

Johnny pushed me back down gently, "No matter what happens, you're going to be okay, and you'll still be _you_."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I could lose my powers," I whispered. "I would be a human."

Johnny touched my forehead lightly, "That wouldn't make anyone think any less of you."

I couldn't tell them the truth. I wasn't worried at all about losing my ghost powers, in fact, I almost wished I would, just so that I wouldn't be just like Danny any more.


	16. Tears

Fears: Chapter Sixteen

Danny's POV:

I actually managed to get a few hours of sleep, so when I woke up, I felt a lot better. I walked into the living room to find Danielle asleep in Johnny's arms, while Kitty was doing dishes in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that, Kitty," I said.

"It was no problem, Danny," she said, smiling at me. She handed me my cellphone. "I hope you don't mind, Sam called, so I answered. She said she'd be over soon."

"Thanks," I said. I couldn't begin to describe how lucky I was to have befriended Johnny and Kitty; other than Sam and Tucker, they were the best friends I'd ever had.

I sat down in my recliner, across from Johnny, and turned on the television. "How was she?" I asked him.

"She was fine. She asked what was wrong with her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I explained what was happening. I couldn't lie to her."

"How did she take it?"

"She was fine, Danny. You need to give her more credit."

"I know," I sighed.

Sam and Tucker arrived a few minutes later. I hadn't seen her since I'd found out what was wrong with Danielle. She stepped in and opened her arms, I wrapped my arms around her and held on to her tightly, biting my lip.

She rubbed my back softly and kissed my neck, "It's going to be okay, Danny," she whispered.

After a moment, I composed myself enough to let go. Sam walked over to Johnny and leaned down to kiss Danielle's forehead. Dani's eyes opened and they were green, "Hi, Mom," she said, causing Sam to gasp.

Johnny lifted Danielle up and handed her to Sam, who sat down and held her. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Danielle only shook her head. "I'm sorry, honey," Sam whispered.

Tucker sat down on the love seat, "I got your assignments," he said. "Lancer said not to worry about them too much, though."

I forced a small smile. "Thanks," I replied. I sat down beside Sam and pulled Danielle into my arms. She snuggled up against my chest and closed her eyes.

Danielle's POV:

Danny took me from Sam and held me. I was freezing and he was warm; I curled up against him and shut my eyes. My entire body ached and my throat hurt, my vision was blurry and my head hurt.

Everyone must have thought I was asleep, because a conversation began; one that I probably shouldn't have been hearing.

"How are you liking fatherhood?" Tucker asked.

"Up until now, I was loving it," Danny answered, stroking my cheek lightly. "I'm so worried about her."

"Danny, no matter what happens, you won't lose her," Johnny said.

"How do we know that for sure? How do we know that after losing one of her halves, she won't be completely different? How do we know for certain that she'll be okay?" Danny's voice cracked and he sounded almost like he was crying.

I opened my eyes a crack and looked up at him, utterly shocked to see that he had a tear running down his cheek. I curled up tighter against him, now worried about him and myself. What if I wasn't going to be okay?


	17. Genetic Testing

Fears: Chapter Seventeen

Danny's POV:

Even I was surprised when the tear fell from my eye. I didn't cry; I hadn't cried in years. I was a superhero and I was not supposed to cry. And yet, here I was, eighteen and basically bawling my eyes out.

"Alright, we need to talk," Sam said. "Lie her down on the sofa and let's go to the kitchen."

I laid Danielle down and followed them to the kitchen. "I'm fine," I said, running the back of my hand across my face.

"No, you aren't." Sam said. She started the coffee maker and I sat down at the table.

I wanted to protest, to suck it up and tell them I was fine, but I knew I wasn't. They wouldn't have believed me if I told them I was anyway, they knew me too well.

"Look, Danny," Sam said, "Frostbite told you that Danielle would be fine, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"He's never steered you wrong before, Danny," Johnny said.

"No, he hasn't," I admitted.

"Danny, right now, you have to be brave for her."

I let my head drop into my arms on the table and moaned. "I don't know if I can."

"You're a superhero, and Danielle needs you. She's scared," Tucker said.

"I need to call Frostbite," I said. I stood up and grabbed my phone, then walked down the hall to my bedroom, shutting my door.

"Hello?" he answered

"Frostbite, she's going to be okay, right?" I asked.

"Certainly. One half will lose, but she will be fine. Once that half is gone, she will be fine."

"Is there anyway to know which half will survive?"

Frostbite paused, "Well, I suppose you could bring her in for some testing. I could look at a genetic scan and try to determine which half is stronger."

"Can I bring her in now?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Frostbite replied.

"I'll see you in about thirty minutes." I slammed my phone shut and opened the door to find everyone standing outside of it.

"I'm taking her to Frostbite so he can run a genetic scan," I said, pushing past them. In the living room, I grabbed my coat off the back of the sofa and shoved my keys into the pocket.

"Danny, slow down," Sam said, walking in. "We're coming, too."

"Fine," I said. "Kitty and Johnny can ride there on Johnny's bike, Tucker can drive your speeder. Sam, you can ride with me and hold her."

Everyone started pulling on jackets and grabbing keys. I lifted Danielle into my arms, jostling her awake as I did. "Daddy?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you to Frostbite so that he can run some tests," I explained. I pulled the blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around her. "Let's go," I said, handing her to Sam.


	18. Results

Fears: Chapter Eighteen

Danny's POV:

I landed the speeder directly in front of the medical facility, thankful that Frostbite was waiting for us. Sam and I were the only ones there so far.

"Follow me," he said. He led us inside and down the hall to a room. Sam laid Danielle down on the hospital bed.

"Hi, Danielle," Frostbite said.

"Hi."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to take a blood sample, alright?"

Danielle nodded and offered him her arm. I walked over and took Danielle's other hand. "Okay, Danielle, this will only hurt for a second. One. Two. Three." Frostbite injected the needle quickly. Danielle squinted her eyes shut and squeezed my hand.

"Hmm," Frostbite said, sounding a bit puzzled.

I looked over at him and I instantly knew why he was confused; Danielle had been in her human form when he'd taken the blood sample, but the liquid in the vial he was holding was a bright vibrant green. Ectoplasm.

"I'm going to go run some tests. I'll be back in a little bit."

He walked out and shut the door behind. "Just get some rest, Dani," I said, stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes and I looked at Sam. "Danny," she said, "I'm going to be here for you, no matter what those results say, okay?"

"I know, Sam."

"Now may not be the time to bring this up, but I told my parents..."

"About wanting to adopt Danielle?"

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"They think it's a great idea."

"Really?" I asked. Sure, Pamela and Jeremy liked me more now, but I had never thought they would be okay with Sam adopting my daughter.

Sam smiled, "Yes. They're anxious to meet her."

"That's great," I said, but my smiled faltered.

"Honey, Danielle is going to be fine."

I nodded, but leaned forward and rested my head in my hands. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sam called.

Kitty, Johnny, and Tucker walked in. "Anything yet?" Kitty asked.

"No," I mumbled.

They began to talk quietly, but I refused to look up or join the conversation. It had to have been at least another hour before Frostbite came in. Danielle was awake when he did.

"Well?" I asked, standing up.

"Her ghost half is stronger."

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I've run multiple tests. You have more ghost DNA in than you do human."

"No! No, no, no!" she said, as tears pooled in her eyes and began to spill down her cheeks.

"You will be fine," he told her reassuringly.

"I don't care!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Frostbite stepped out of the room and shut the door. I wrapped my arm around Danielle's shoulder, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" she wailed.

"Do what?"

"I don't want to lose my human half! I want to be normal!"

"Sweetheart, all that matters is that you'll be okay."

"No! Because you'll expect me to be just like you!" she shouted. "And then you'll hate me when I'm not!"

Everyone looked at her in complete shock and my jaw dropped. "I can't be you," she whispered.


	19. More Tests

Fears: Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've had extreme writer's block and then my laptop broke. So here's a new chapter and any ideas you have would be totally appreciated.**

Danielle's POV:

Immediately after the words left my mouth, I regretted saying them. I hadn't meant them to come out that sounding the way they did. Now I was stuck in a situation I didn't want to face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean that. I just, I meant. I don't want to have to live up to what you are."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Danny asked.

"You're a hero. I'm not. I don't want to be, either. I just want to be normal."

"No one is going to expect you to be a hero, honey. I promise. I won't expect you to be just like me."

"I know," I said, sighing. "I just..."

"I understand," he said, stroking my hair back away from my face. "Try to get some rest, baby."

I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes, falling quickly to sleep.

Danny's POV:

Once Danielle had fallen to sleep, Frostbite walked back into the room. "When can I take her home?" I asked.

"I'd like to keep her at least until tomorrow," he replied. "I would also like to run another few test on her, if that's alright, of course."

"That's fine," I said.

Frostbite prepared another syringe, picked up Danielle's arm, and took another sample of blood; this time, it did come out the color of blood. Danielle let out a small whimper and shifted, but did not wake up.

Frostbite left the room again and I lowered myself slowly into the chair beside Danielle's bed. Sam walked around and touched my cheek, I leaned into her. "I'm so worried."

"I know, sweetheart," she said. "But everything will be okay."


	20. A Fortunate Turn of Events

Fears: Chapter Twenty

Danny's POV:

The rest of the night was long. Danielle woke up and was sick a few more times, and Frostbite still hadn't told us what the test results were, much less what he was testing for. When he finally came back into the room, sometime around midnight, he was holding a file.

"Frostbite?" I asked, standing up. Sam was slouched over in the other chair, asleep, and Kitty and Johnny were asleep on the uncomfortable sofa in the corner of the room.

"Daniel, I've been running some tests."

"And?"

"We can make this go either way she wants," he said.

"How?"

"There's a process we'd have to go about doing. It wouldn't be pleasant, but it's be a lot easier on her, and safer, than what would originally happen."

"How would you do it?"

"There's a chemical within her DNA causing this to happen, I could create the converse of that chemical and give it to her."

"Would it work?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What are the side-effects?"

"Considering that she wants to keep her human half, she'll be a bit nauseous and probably vomit up some more ectoplasm. She may be dizzy for awhile and have trouble keeping her balance, but other than that, she should be fine."

I sighed, feeling relieved for the first time since this all began. I could only hope that Frostbite was right, and that everything would be okay. Even when I'd realized that I wanted Danielle as my daughter, I hadn't realized how much I'd love her. I didn't know I'd love her so much. The thought of losing her just about killed me. It was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll start it tomorrow afternoon," Frostbite replied.

By the time the following afternoon rolled around, Frostbite had already explained the procedure to everyone and we'd asked Danielle's opinion on it.

She said she wanted to be human, but I could tell that something else was bothering her, and it worried me. As Frostbite got everything set up, he asked everyone else to leave the room. I stayed with Danielle. Frostbite left for a moment, shutting the door behind him, and Danielle sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"But what?"

She burst into tears, "Will you still love me if I'm not half-ghost like you?"

"Dani, of course I will. Nothing like this would make me stop loving you." I smiled and repeated the words my father had said to me when he found out about my powers. "I will love you whether you're a ghost, a human, or something in between."

With that, I hugged her and wiped the tears off her face. Frostbite walked back in, wheeling an IV pole. "Alright, Danielle, sweetheart, I need your right arm," he said. Danielle lifted her right arm and grasped my hand with her left hand. Frostbite wiped the crook of her elbow with rubbing alcohol. "Okay, this will just be a little pinch, then it might sting a little."

Danielle nodded and squeezed my hand as Frostbite put the needle in. "Ouch!" she yelped. "Ow, it stings."

I looked at the fluid in the IV bag, it was a light blue color and was now dripping into my daughter's veins. "It will stop stinging soon," Frostbite promised. "Would you like an slushy?" he asked.

She nodded and he smiled, "Can I get you anything, Great One?"

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"I'll go see if your friends want anything and I'll be right back with your slushy. Cherry?"

"Yes," Danielle smiled for the first time since we'd been here.

Frostbite left the room and I looked at my daughter. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I'm okay," she said. "My stomach just hurts a little." She squeezed my hand, which I just realized she was still holding.

Frostbite walked back in with her slushy and handed it to her. "She needs to get something in her system," he said to me, as he walked back out of the room. "I'll tell everyone they can come back in now."

"Thanks," I said.

After a few minutes, Sam walked in. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Johnny and Kitty went to get something for Danielle, and Tucker needed to head back home. My parents said it was fine if I stayed."

"Good," I said, as Danielle slurped on her slushy.

I knew it would only be a matter of time until she got sick again, and I was not looking forward to it.


	21. Bringing Her Home

Fears: Chapter Twenty-one

**A/N: This story is wrapping up quite nicely now that I'm back on track and have my laptop working again. I'm hoping to finish it within the week, so wish me luck. Please tell me what you think.**

Danny's POV:

I hated that I was right about Danielle getting sick again. It had only been about fifteen minutes since she finished her slushy and she was throwing up.

Sam grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled Danielle's hair back with it. I rubbed Danielle's back, seeing as I couldn't hold her without ripping the IV out. "It's okay, baby," I said.

After awhile, Frostbite came back into the room. "Is this normal?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she's throwing up the ectoplasm to get it out of her system, that's all," he answered.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"I'd like to monitor her over night and make sure that she's doing alright. You should be able to take her home tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, rubbing Danielle's back.

"I wanna go home," she moaned.

"I know, baby," I said. "We'll get to take you home soon."

She leaned back against the pillow and sighed. Frostbite left the room, allowing Kitty and Johnny to come in. Kitty was carrying a sparkly pink gift bag and Johnny was holding a cardboard cup holder with coffees from the Ghost Zone's very own Starbucks. He handed one to me and one to Sam as Kitty handed Danielle the sparkly bag. "Here you go, sweetheart," she said. "You can open it."

Danielle opened the bag and pulled out the silver paper, pulling out the bright green and purple teddy bear. "I love it," she said, smiling.

Kitty kissed her forehead, then sat down beside Johnny with her coffee. Danielle seemed to be alright at the moment. She was content, at least, lying back against the pillows with the teddy bear nestled in the crook of her arm.

I closed my eyes pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, letting out a slow exhale of air. "You need to relax," Sam said, rubbing my shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, I know," I sighed, turning around to wrap my arms around her.

The rest of the night, Danielle was either asleep or throwing up. One of us was always up with her. For what had to be the billionth time, I was thankful that I'd become friends with Johnny and Kitty.

By the next morning, Danielle hadn't been able to hold anything down. She was exhausted and her face was flushed. Frostbite walked in bright and early, "How are you feeling, Danielle?" he asked.

"Dizzy," she replied weakly.

"That's normal," he said. "I'm going to take another sample of blood and run a quick test, if everything turns out right, you should be able to go home by this evening."

I took Danielle's hand and she squeezed it. Frostbite took the sample quickly and left the room. When he returned, Danielle was asleep. "Well?" I asked anxiously.

"According to this, most of her ghost DNA is gone. I'll keep her here for a few more hours, then you can take her home."

"Thank you, Frostbite," I said. "For everything."

"No problem, Daniel," he said, smiling at me.

That night, it was time to take Danielle home. I carried her out to the speeder and Sam held her on the way to the lair. When we got there, I unlocked the door and carried Danielle down to her bedroom, pulling her blankets up around her. I kissed her forehead, "Try to sleep, sweetheart," I said. With that, Sam and I walked out of the room and shut the door, walking down the hall to the living room to meet Kitty and Johnny.


	22. The End

Fears: Chapter Twenty-two

**A/N: Alright, guys, I think this will be the final chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, you can give me any ideas for what you would like to see in my future stories. :)**

Danielle's POV:

I'd been back home for a few hours. Wow, it felt great to honestly be able to say that I had a home. I was supposed to be asleep, but I just couldn't. I couldn't get over the fact that I was completely human now. The best part was that I knew everyone would still love me.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. My parents and Johnny and Kitty walked in; they were all talking quietly.

"How do you feel about her being human?" Johnny asked.

"It's what she wanted. She's happy, so I'm happy."

"What about the adoption?"

"We'll wait until the end of the school year. Danny and I both have the credits to graduate, but it will easier when the school year is over."

"I never got a chance to talk to you about what your parents thought," Kitty said.

"They're dying to meet her."

"They're okay with the fact that she's a clone?"

"I was shocked, but yeah. They were completely okay with it."

I smiled and pretended to wake up. "Nice to see you're awake, sweetheart," Dad said, stroking my face with his hand and sitting down beside me.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling finally at peace, "I love you, Daddy."

He seemed shocked for a moment, but then he hugged me back, crushing me to his chest. "I love you, too, baby."

"I won't leave again," I promised him.

"And I won't hurt you again. We're in the together now."

He continued to hold me and I was perfectly happy now. I had an amazing family that loved me and I was normal.


	23. Meeting the Grandparents

Fears II: Meeting the Grandparents

**A/N: Okay, so this is the story of Danielle meeting Sam's parents. It will be a oneshot unless I decide otherwise. **

Danielle's POV:

I was in the backseat of Dad's car, fiddling nervously with the bracelet on my wrist. Mom was in the front seat beside Dad and we were on our way to meet my grandparents, Jeremy and Pamela. It had been a week since they'd brought me home from the medical facility in the Far Frozen. It had taken a few days, but eventually all my powers had disappeared.

"Dad, what if they don't like me?" I asked.

"Of course they'll like you, Sweetheart," Daddy said, glancing back at me.

Mom turned around and looked at me, "They'll love you," she assured me.

Dad pulled into the driveway and my stomach started doing flips. I was so nervous. Mom and Dad got out of the car and waited for me to get out. Reluctantly, I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car. My legs were shaking.

"Ready?" Dad asked, taking my hand in his.

I nodded and let them lead me toward the house. Once we were inside, I followed my parents through the incredibly huge house. It seemed like forever before we got to the living room. Pamela and Jeremy were sitting side-by-side on the white leather sofa, but when we walked in, they both stood up and walked over.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Danny's daughter Danielle," Mom said, gesturing toward me.

Pamela and Jeremy knelt down, "Hello, sweetheart," Pamela said.

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"I'm your Grandma Pam, and this is your Grandpa Jerry."

"It's nice to meet you," I said shyly.

Pamela smiled and pat me on the cheek, "Isn't she the sweetest?"

Gathering up all the courage I could, I asked in a quiet voice, "You don't care that I'm just a clone?"

"Why of course not!" Pamela exclaimed. "You're our granddaughter, sweetheart."

I smiled. We stayed there for dinner and it was dark by the time we left. It was just me and Dad. "So?" he asked. "What did you think of your grandparents?"

"I like them," I said.

"Good," he reached over and ruffled my hair. I smiled, then turned to look out the window. My life was perfect.

**A/N: So this is how Danielle met Sam's parents. Hope you guys liked it, even though it was short. Let me know what you think. I've decided to sit and down and write something dramatic, so hopefully chapter one of something new will be up soon.**

** -Kelci Lynn Smith**


	24. Important Message

Hey, Guys,

Thanks so much for reading my stories and letting me know what you think. I really appreciate it. So much in fact, that I want your opinion for my next story. Would you guys like a dramatic, heart-wrenching sequel to this story, "Fears," or would you rather see something new?

Let me know!

Thanks,

Kelci Lynn Smith


	25. Important Note

**IMPORTANT**

Dear Faithful Readers,

I have made a decision about my next story. I'm going to write something different. I won't disclose the information about it here, but the first chapter should be up VERY soon. I will want your opinions and ideas on it, because I want to know if it will be worth continuing. If you guys would like, I can post a few teasers from different story ideas I've had and see which one you guys would like to see the most.

Unfortunately, at this moment in time, I have no interest in writing a sequel to "Fears." If anyone wants to try their hand at writing a sequel, have at it, just make sure you give credit to me.

Any ideas you guys have are welcome, so let me know what you guys want to see. Just remember, I only write father/daughter Danny/Danielle stories, I also write Dan/Danielle father/daughter stories. Let me know what you all would like to see.

Thank you all so much for your support.

Love,

Kelci Lynn Smith


End file.
